


Planting the Seed

by Steph_Rob94



Series: Milk [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Celty/Shinra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Rob94/pseuds/Steph_Rob94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty Sturluson and Shinra Kishitani come to visit the new couple. As a friendship between Celty and Anri forms, Celty plants a small seed inside Anri's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting the Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This anime/manga series does not belong to me. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita.

Anri sat behind the counter in Shizuo’s apartment. Her legs were swinging lightly back and forth as she watched Shizuo and a man that had introduced himself as Shinra Kishitani talk to one another. Celty Sturluson, the Dullahan that Shizuo had told her about, sat next to her shaking her head at the conversation happening between the two men. Shinra was teasing Shizuo about finally getting a girlfriend. Shizuo was only blushing slightly as he, in return, asked when Celty and Shinra were getting married. A puff of smoke escaped from beside her. Anri raised her eyebrows. It wasn’t that hard to figure out that the woman was embarrassed by the question. Her small hands fiddled with the PDA and her shoulders shifted back and forth. Anri smiled in amusement. 

Shizuo and she had decided three weeks ago that they would become a couple. Anri had only moved back into her own apartment a week ago, but she still spent most of her time at Shizuo’s. The robbery had made her nervous about staying alone. Shizuo understood and even delighted in her presence in his apartment. More often than not, she ended up staying the night. Anri was tore out of her thoughts by a small tap on her arm. Anri glanced over at the Dullahan.

[Have you and Shizuo…you know?] The Dullahan asked. Anri blushed and shook her head. She extended her hand for the PDA. Celty passed it off with little reluctance. 

[No.] Anri typed. [We don’t go beyond kissing.] She gave the PDA back to the woman. Celty nodded. The only indication of the action was the small tilt of her neck. 

[Don’t you ever want too?] Celty asked. Anri blushed darker. Celty moved her hands back and forth before she typed out. [I’m sorry! I don’t mean to embarrass you. I just…] Anri understood what the woman was trying to say even though she didn’t continue. Celty needed another woman to talk to. Anri smiled through her blush. She held out a hand for the PDA.

[I do. It’s just to do anything now would seem like we were rushing into something.] Celty tilted her head at Anri’s answer. Neither women noticed that the conversation between the men had lulled down; now, the two men were looking toward them. 

[I understand, but you may spontaneously combust if you don’t do something soon. Sexual tension practically oozes from the two of you.] Anri’s face burned bright as she read that. To make matters worse, she had the feeling Celty was laughing at her. She held her hand out for the PDA.

[Have you and Shinra-san done anything then? I mean I heard from Shizuo that the two of you were to be married at some point and that Shinra-san has been hopelessly in love with you for years…] The smoke coming from Celty’s neck grew in volume as the woman read the PDA. Anri suppressed the urge to grin. Guilt soon filled her as she noticed the way the Dullahan’s hands were shaking as she typed.

“You don’t have to tell me, you know,” Anri insisted in a low whisper. “I was just teasing you.” The Dullahan stopped typing. The volume of smoke that had been escaping her neck slowed. Anri gave the woman a reassuring smile. 

“Ne, ne,” the two woman heard from the couch, “I think they were talking about us.” Shinra told his friend. Both women blushed instantly at the speculation. Shizuo chuckled. 

“I think you are right,” Shizuo told him. His coffee colored eyes were locked on Anri’s blushing cheeks. The two women looked at one another. Anri grinned slightly at the Dullahan. Shinra stood and approached his fiancé. The Dullahan erased the previous conversation between the two of them before Shinra could reach them. Anri slid from the bar stool and opened the refrigerator to refill her glass. She jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Warm breath washed over the side of her cheek. “Just what was that conversation about, Anri-chan?” Shizuo asked teasingly. Anri shivered slightly in his arms. She attempted to ignore him in favor of watching the Dr. Pepper’s fizz die down. She poured more into her glass as Shizuo clicked his tongue. His fingers moved quickly across her ribs. Anri squealed and nearly dropped the Dr. Pepper bottle. She set it down on the table at last minute and twisted against the counter to face him. She pushed against his chest as she laughed.

It seemed as if they had forgotten about their company. Shinra and Celty watched in muted shock at Shizuo’s personality change. The Shizuo they knew was serious one hundred percent of the time. A smile was rare unless he was angry. To watch their friend with Anri was like an early Christmas gift. He was playful and always wore a smile. Shinra grinned. 

“Awe, isn’t that cute,” Shinra cooed. Shizuo backed off of her at that, but the man couldn’t help but grin at the small giggles that escaped Anri’s lips. Anri’s eyes wandered over to the Dullahan. Amusement swelled in her eyes. Celty chuckled. 

The rest of their day together was spent laughing and talking. By the time the Dullahan and her lover left, Anri had made two new friends and Shizuo felt more cemented in the friendship he had with Shinra and Celty. Anri smiled over at her boyfriend as he closed the door. He stalked toward her slowly. Anri shivered. Shizuo placed his hand on the couch and leaned in. His lips met hers lovingly. Anri sighed against them and wrapped one arm around his neck. He pulled away only a little and rested his forehead on hers. 

Frequently, the blonde had felt those three words tickle his lips, but he swallowed it back. He would tell her when he was certain it was love he felt. He would tell her when he knew she felt the same. Anri opened her eyes to see Shizuo staring down at her. The affection in those eyes stole her breath away. Anri smiled and nudged his nose with hers. He smiled at her antics and claimed her lips again. 

[ _Don’t you ever want to?]_ She recalled Celty’s question. A small longing shiver rippled over her skin and brought goosebumps onto her flesh. She nipped his bottom lip boldly. Shizuo’s mouth fell open slightly in shock. Anri ran her tongue over his bottom lip. Shizuo closed the small distance between them. He pulled her tongue into his mouth with his own. Anri shivered and wrapped her other arm around his neck. She tugged then. Shizuo gasped as he fell onto her. He pulled away from her and instantly felt hot. Her cheeks were flushed. The brown of her eyes peaked out behind drooped eyelashes. He smothered a small groan. She always made it so hard to stop.

They stared at one another for a moment as if waiting for what would happen next. Anri concentrated on all the reasons that going farther would be a bad idea: 1) They had just started dating, 2) rushing into a physical relationship could be disastrous for them, and 3) she wanted this to last. All of those reasons melded together and worked as a cold shower for her hormones. Shizuo pecked her on the lips gently one more time before he sat down beside her on the couch. 

_‘Damn you, Celty,’_ Anri thought without real spite as she glanced over at her boyfriend as he picked up the remote. She had never thought much about sex before, but now with Celty’s help and dating Shizuo she wanted to see what all the fuss was about. And she knew that she wanted to see with Shizuo. She laid her head back on the couch. _‘It’s too soon. It’s too soon.’_ She would just have to keep repeating that to herself.   

 


End file.
